


Stains on the Carpet and Stains on the Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a 3.05 Vampire Diaries episode gone AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains on the Carpet and Stains on the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for judith_88_g on October 16, which happens to be her birthday. Title from The Cure's song, Disintegration. Unbeta'd.

Everything seems to be switching. The furniture is spinning before her eyes until Elena gets a grip on a heavy, brazen frame. She holds on to it with all her might. The red on a carpet is just as misplaced as everything else. 

"It's ok, it's ok. You're gonna be fine," she hears a voice drawing her back from her reverie, grounding her. "Don't think about him now, don't-" 

She blinks her tears away. The last useless drop clings to her jawline before falling down just like the others when Elena clenches her teeth with resolve.  
She can't do this with her own tears in the way. 

Vision cleared up a little brings her to focus. She watches the pupils in front of her dilate and listens intently to the words that follow. 

"You're not going to remember what he did to you. None of this happened. The last time you saw Stefan was when he broke up with you and you were sane enough to roll with it. The rest is just-" a sharp, humorless laugh that cuts in takes her by surprise. "'s just a party with Damon gone wrong." 

The gaze directed at her turns back to normal. Her tears dry, the room doesn't waver much anymore.  
Mostly, Elena feels just extremely hungover now and there's only a thin trace of bloody stains on the carpet that leads to a huge mirror within the frames of brass to remind her that she must have walked up here to check on a wound to her neck.


End file.
